The Perfect Plan
by The HalfBlood Hero
Summary: Rewrite of my original story. Wally and Artemis have started acting differently around each other and Robin and Zatanna have noticed. What happens when the two try to get them together. Wally x Artemis, Spitfire and slight Robin and Zatanna. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with a new story as promised. This is a rewrite of my first fanfiction The Perfect Plan. Same name, somewhat different story. I should have 2 more chapters coming soon. I'll post chapter 2 sometime in the next few days and the last chapter in a week. As always feel free to favorite and review my stories, it means a lot. If you have any suggestions for future stories make sure to PM me or write them in the reviews. Thanks and enjoy the story. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Today's going to be a good day", Wally thought to himself. He had just walked out of the zeta tubes and into the cave. Upon arriving he could smell cookies coming from the kitchen and without a second thought he speed over to the source of the smell, arriving just as M'gann pulled a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookie out of the oven.

"These cookies look great babe, and so do you", Wally smirked, reaching for one of the cookies.

"They aren't done yet Wally", M'gann said slapping his hand away from the tray. Wally could see Artemis out of the corner of his eye scowling at him. She hated when he flirted with M'gann, it was obvious that she's dating Conner.

"Make sure to tell me when they're done, I'm starving", Wally said while rubbing his stomach. M'gann just smiled and nodded. As he turned to leave he noticed that Artemis was still staring at him. "Can I help you?", he asked the archer.

"Just wondering how stupid you are", she said still staring.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean it's obvious. M'gann's going out with Conner, why do you keeping on flirting with her?". Wally's face fell as he looked back over to M'gann to see her and Conner talking. How could he miss something like that. Wally turned back towards Artemis, "you're just mad that you don't get to go out with him".

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Whatever I'm going to go train", Wally growled as he left the room. He entered the training room and started wrapping his hands. He needed to punch something. He walked up to the punching bag and started throwing punches at it.

"How could I be so stupid", he thought to himself, "Why does Artemis always have to ruin my day?". Wally's punches were starting to get faster and faster but he didn't care. He reeled back and put all of the force he could into he next punch. As soon as his fist made contact with the bag it broke off its chain and flew 10 feet through the air, landing with a loud thud on the ground.

"Didn't know you could punch like that", a voice said from the doorway. Wally turned toward the source to see Artemis with a slight look of surprise on her face.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" he said quietly, "Need something?".

"Yes actually. I came here to apologize". Was Wally dreaming? He had to be. Artemis would never apologize to him for anything. "I shouldn't have told you about M'gann and Conner like that, I'm sorry".

"It's fine, I was going to find out sooner or later anyway", he shrugged taking a sip of water and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Good, I guess I'll see you later then", she smiled at him and turned to leave. She never smiled at him.

"Maybe you will", he smirked as he grabbed another bag to hang up. She smiled at him one last time before leaving.

"This is getting weird", Wally thought to himself as he started punching the new bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Chapter 3 is still in the works and will come out sometime this week. I might also add a 4****th**** chapter but I'm still debating. Thanks for all the favorites and follows from the first chapter, it means a lot. And thank you to the person who reviewed and suggested a prompt for this story. I'm adding that in chapter 3. Make sure to leave a review and PM if you guys have any suggestions for this story or a future one, I'm all ears. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Things were different between Wally and Artemis since she told him about M'gann and Conner. They didn't argue as much as they use to, although they still do sometimes. She even started smiling at him and laughed at some of his jokes. She never laughed at his jokes. Wally had stopped flirting with M'gann and instead started talking to Artemis more.

Robin was confused by all of this. "Since when did those two start getting along?", the boy wonder asked Zatanna while they were talking in the kitchen.

"I don't know, maybe they like each other", Zatanna smiled looking over at the speedster and the archer.

"We should get them together", Robin joked.

"You know that's not such a bad idea", she smiled.

"You think that would work?"

"I know it would. You talk to Wally and I'll talk to Artemis", Zatanna told Robin.

"Sounds like a plan", he said as started walking towards Wally.

* * *

"Where are we going", Wally asked as he was half walking, half being dragged by Robin.

"My room, we need to talk about something", he said quietly as they approached the door to Robin's room.

"Dude if this is about Zatanna just ask her out, I guarantee that she'll say yes", the red head laughed.

"That's not what this is about", Robin said as he punched in the code to enter the room. Once they had entered the room Robin pulled up a desk chair and sat down, "You like Artemis don't you?".

"Where did you get that idea from?", Wally asked nervously.

"Protégé to the world's greatest detective remember", Robin smirked.

"Well you're not that good because I don't like her like that", Wally lied. The truth was he really did like her. Even thought she was mean at times she was his Spitfire. He had Kent Nelson to thank for that name.

"You're a horrible liar Wally", Robin said as someone knocked at the door. Zatanna was there when he opened it.

"She admitted it! She said she likes Wally!", Zatanna cheered with joy, she was oblivious to that fact that Wally was only a few feet away from her.

"She said what now?", Wally asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Oh crap you weren't supposed to hear that", Zatanna's smile had faded.

"Now can you admit that you like her?", Robin asked.

"Nope", Wally grinned as he strolled out of the room.

"He so likes her. They would make such a cute couple", Zatanna smiled at Robin.

"Yeah. Hey do you have any plans for tonight?"

* * *

Wally couldn't stop smiling as he walked through the cave.

"What's up with you?", someone asked from behind him, it was Artemis. His smile grew even bigger.

"Nothing, I just got some good news that's all", he said casually.

"Is there a new all you can eat buffet near here?", she teased. Even that wouldn't have been as good.

"Haha very funny, I'm actually going to visit my uncle in Central City. I'll see you later", He said as he started walking away.

"See ya later Baywatch"

* * *

That night Wally couldn't sleep. The thought of Artemis liking him kept him wide awake. It was already past midnight so he decided to do what he always does when he can't sleep. He runs. He didn't know exactly where he was running to but he didn't care.

After running for about 10 minutes he saw a sign in the distance that read "Gotham City 5 miles". He didn't think it'd be a bad idea to run around Gotham for a while, and he was getting hungry. He decide to stop at one of those corner convenient stores to buy a few quick snacks. When he walk in he noticed a girl with blonde hair standing near the candy isle. It was Artemis. A smile formed on his face.

"Hey Arty", he said as he neared her. She jumped and dropped the candy when she heard her name being called. She saw him standing there laughing.

"Jez Wally don't sneak up on me like that", she growled. "What are you doing in Gotham?"

"I was bored so I decided to go for a late night run", He smirked as he picked up the candy she dropped.

"Thanks", she said as he handed her the candy.

"No problem. So you wanna walk around Gotham for a while? I need something to do", he smirked as he grabbed a candy bar from the shelf.

"Sure", she smiled," sounds like fun".

* * *

"Well this is me", Artemis said as she pointed to her house. It wasn't perfect but it was home to her.

"So this is where she lives", Wally thought to himself. "Do you want to do this again sometime, you know hang out and stuff?", he asked.

"Is Wally West asking me out on a date?", Artemis teased.

"Would you say yes if I was?", Wally smirked. The heroes hadn't realize how close they had gotten to each other.

"Possibly", she said as she started to lean in a little bit.

"Then I am asking you out", Wally closed the gap in between them pressing his lips to hers. Artemis was a little surprised when she found the gap had been closed but soon she started kissing him back.

"Then yes I'll go out with you", she smiled giving him another quick kiss on the lips. "Goodnight Baywatch", she said as she started walking up the stairs to her door.

"Goodnight Arty", the speedster smiled. After she had gone inside Wally stood there for a moment, making sure what just happened actually happened. When he was sure it wasn't a dream he started running back home, breaking the sound barrier on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally here. I will be doing a 4****th**** chapter and it will mostly likely come sometime in the next few days. I'll also be posting a new story a few days after that! If you enjoy the story make sure to leave a review and PM if you have anything you'd like me to right about. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Are you guys going out now?", Robin asked Wally as the speedster rummaged through the fridge.

"Why would you think that?", Wally asked, his head still in the fridge.

"Well after Zee told you that Artemis likes you, you started smiling like a little kid on his birthday".

"Nothing happened Dick. She's still the same she-devil she's always been. Nothing's going to change that", he said as he came out of the fridge with a pile of food in his hands.

"Very funny kid mouth", Artemis said as she walked into the kitchen. She looked annoyed as ever. "Are you ever not eating?".

"Speedster with a high metabolism here. If I don't eat I could die", Wally said over dramatically.

"Whatever Baywatch. Just leave some for the rest of us", she scowled as she went to grab a cup from the dishwasher. As she was walking back over to the fridge to get some water Wally stepped back and accidentally bumped into Artemis causing her to drop her cup. He used his super speed to grab it before it hit the ground.

"Watch where you're going Kid idiot", Artemis scowled at Wally.

"Umm a thank you would be nice", Wally retorted as he held out the cup.

"Why, it was your fault", she snapped as she snatch the cup out of his hands.

"My fault? You're the one who bumped into me!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Robin was tired of them arguing so he went to go hang out with Zatanna. Wally and Artemis kept arguing until they were sure Robin was out of ear shot.

"Do you think he bought it?", Artemis asked, cracking a smile.

"Probably, but I bet he'll figure it out eventually", Wally said as he wrapped his arms around Artemis.

"But for now it's our secret", she smiled, pressing her lips to his.

"I like this secret"

* * *

"Are you sure that they like each other?", Robin asked Zatanna. They were both in Zee's room talking about various thing and what they were doing that particular weekend.

"Positive. Didn't you see how Wally smiled after he found out that Artemis likes him", Zatanna laughed as she spun around in her chair.

"That's what I said. But they sure seemed to be the opposite of in love", the boy wonder said, twirling one of his Escrima sticks in between his fingers. He picked up a crumpled up piece of paper and threw it at the magician who was still spinning, timing it just right so it would hit her square in the forehead.

"What was that for boy blunder?", she asked as she threw the paper back at his face. He caught it without even looking.

"Just bored, I need something to do", he said looking at her ceiling. That gave Zatanna an idea.

"I know what we can do"

"What?", the 13 year old asked curiously. Zatanna had stopped spinning.

"We can spy on Wally and Artemis", she grinned evilly.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because they're faking. I know they're dating, I'm sure of it. Are you in?", she smiled at him.

"Do you even need to ask?", he asked grinning, he would do anything with her. "They're probably in the living room, the only way to spy on them when they are in there is to hide in the air ducts and look through the opening in the wall above them. It's a small space"

"I don't mind", she smiled and started walking off in the direction of the air vent on her wall and started to climb in.

"Here we go", Robin said to himself as he followed her into the vent.

* * *

Wally wasn't stupid. He could hear Robin and Zatanna crawling through the vents above him and Artemis while they were watching tv. He could see their heads poking out of the air shaft to his right. He knew they were there to spy on him and Artemis. He laughed to himself as he came up with a hilarious idea. "Hey Artemis, guess what happened to me today", he called to her.

"What?" She asked, still watching the movie.

"I was out in the park today, sitting on a bench with a friend of mine when a bird and a rabbit came over to us and just started watching us, didn't take their eyes off of us for a 5 minutes", that had gotten her attention, she knew what he was really talking about.

"Where were they watching you from?", she asked trying not to laugh.

"The bird was in a branch near me and the rabbit was close by", he smiled. From the air vent Robin and Zatanna just listened to their conversation not realizing that they were talking about them.

"Is it getting hot in here?", Artemis asked Wally.

"Yeah I think it is, want me turn the AC on?", he already knew what she would say.

"Make it freezing", she grinned as the sound of cold air could be heard coming out of the vents. Robin and Zatanna finally understood what they were doing.

"It's going to get really cold in here", Zatanna whispered to Robin.

"I know. Should we risk jumping out of the vent and being caught or crawl back to your room?", Robin whispered back.

"I say we crawl", they didn't make it far. After crawling 10 feet they started to feel the vent give way. Before they knew it they were laying on the ground in front of Wally and Artemis.

"What's up guys?", Wally asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Just chillin", Robin smirked.

"We were just exploring the cave", Zatanna said innocently.

"Sounds like fun", Artemis smiled, "Maybe we'll do it sometime".

"Sounds good to me", Wally said winking at Artemis, "See you later blondie". He walked of towards his room and Artemis sat back down on the couch.

"Told you", Zatanna smirked at Robin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with the final chapter of The Perfect Plan! Sorry about the delay on this chapter, my internet has been down and I had some writers block. Anyways thanks for the support on this story and keep an eye out for another story coming out soon! As always make sure to leave a review and feel free to give me any suggestions for future stories! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Even after being caught, Robin and Zatanna still spied on Wally and Artemis with no success. The teens spied on them whenever the couple was alone, trying to get proof that they were together. They came close a few times but something always interfered. Either Batman or someone else would come into the room, causing the heroes to separate. This went on for a week before Wally and Artemis decided to tell them.

"Hey Robin!" Wally called to his best friend as he and Artemis walked towards him. Robin and Zatanna were watching TV in the living room.

"What's up guys?" Robin asked as the ginger sat down on the couch.

"We have something to tell you guys." Artemis said as Wally wrapped an arm around her. Zatanna nudged Robin, knowing what was coming. "We've been going out for a while, and we wanted to keep it a secret but you guys are our best friends so we though you should know."

"I knew it!" Zatanna cheered, throwing her hands in the air. "I told you Dick, you owe me $5."

"How does she know your secret ID?" Wally asked, looking puzzled, he thought that he was the only one who knew Robin's secret identity.

"Oh yeah, about that. We're going out too." Robin smiled as he saw Wally and Artemis's face fall in disbelief.

"When did this happen?" Artemis asked, still trying to figure out how she didn't know.

"The day I asked you if you liked Wally." Zatanna said, smiling at Dick.

"And you didn't tell me?" Wally smirked, eyeing Dick.

"You didn't tell me about you and Artemis."

"Touché. I thought you weren't allowed to tell your secret to anyone?"

"Yeah... Batman doesn't know I told Zee. He doesn't even know we're dating." Robin looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. Just then Robin's com buzzed.

"Robin get back to the cave. Now." Batman's gruff voice came through the speaker. I look of sheer terror flooded Robin's face.

"On my way." Robin said into the mic.

"Good luck man. You're going to need it." Wally laughed which bought him an elbow to the ribs from Artemis who then playfully kissed him on the cheek. Robin kissed Zatanna goodbye and sprinted to the zeta tubes.

"Guess I won't be seeing him for a week or two." Zatanna sighed.

"He wasn't allowed to leave the house for a month when Bats found out he told me his identity."

"I bet I can get him out sooner." Zatanna grinned. "I'll see you guys later." she got up and headed towards her room, leaving Wally and Artemis alone.

"So what should we do now?" Wally asked as he turned to his girlfriend.

"A new arcade opened up in Gotham, want to go there?"

"Sure." Wally smiled as he stood, "Just be ready to lose."

"You're on Baywatch." Artemis whispered as she kissed him. She then ran towards the zeta tubes with Wally close behind.

THE END


End file.
